


Di nuovo insieme

by mapi_littleowl



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Post Avengers Prime, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Thor, bottom!tony, top!steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo Avengers Prime Steve, Thor e Tony si prendono un po' di tempo per sé, ora che sono di nuovo tutti insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di nuovo insieme

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è ambientata praticamente alla fine di quella cosa tanto bella e tanto gaya che è Avengers Prime. Non so come mi sia uscita sta roba un po' D/s. Diciamo che Tony meritava comunque una piccola punizione dopo CW? *rotola*
> 
> Inoltre, partecipa alla terza settimana del **COW-T #3** indetto da [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), prompt Threesome della missione 2.
> 
> Spero non vi faccia troppo schifo. :D

Teoricamente parlando, erano tutti e tre uomini molto impegnati, ognuno per conto suo, ma nel momento esatto in cui si erano chiusi alle spalle la porta della stanza dove Thor avrebbe dovuto almeno fingere di riposarsi sapevano benissimo che non ne sarebbero usciti. Non molto presto, almeno.

Abiti e armature erano stati gettati a terra in una matassa confusa e le molle del letto scricchiolavano sotto il loro peso mentre Thor e Steve arrangiavano Tony tra di loro, la sua schiena premuta contro il petto del dio mentre Steve gli teneva il viso con la mano e lo baciava con foga, come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita.

Ci erano andati vicini, in quello strano posto che Tony non voleva nemmeno sapere che posto fosse, con gli sguardi bollenti e le mani che si allungavano per ogni briciolo di contatto, ma con Hela che incombeva su di loro e la giovane donna elfo che non toglieva gli occhi da Steve era stato impossibile fare qualunque cosa.

Adesso, invece, soli e nascosti dietro le spesse mura della torre, con quello che sembrava essere tutto il tempo del mondo a loro disposizione, potevano fare quello che volevano – quello di cui avevano bisogno da ancora prima che se ne rendessero conto.

Le mani di Thor, sicure come potevano esserlo le mani di un principe degli dei, vagavano sul petto di Tony con il palmo aperto per poi scivolare verso il basso sulle sue gambe, tra le sue cosce; lo prese nel pugno con fermezza, facendolo gemere e inarcare contro di lui, la testa reclinata sulla sua spalla.

Steve posò la bocca alla base della sua gola, sulla clavicola, lasciando una scia di baci e morsi leggeri e portò le sue dita attorno ai suoi capezzoli, stuzzicandoli appena e facendoli roteare, mentre i gemiti di Tony diventavano sempre più alti, sempre più irregolari, sempre più bagnati e indecenti.

Steve si sollevò sulle ginocchia e gli coprì la bocca con la sua mentre Thor stringeva tra le labbra il lobo del suo orecchio, leccandolo e mordendolo; la sua mano si muoveva con lentezza attorno all'erezione di Tony, come se volesse dargli piacere ma non avesse la minima intenzione di lasciarlo venire. Non ancora.

Tony si inarcò, spingendo il bacino contro la mano di Thor, ma Steve appoggiò il palmo della mano sul suo petto, tenendolo fermo. Tony, le labbra socchiuse e lucide e lo sguardo liquido sotto le palpebre pesanti, si volse verso Steve, l'orecchio ancora intrappolato tra le labbra di Thor.

«Steve, Thor,» gemette, allungando una mano verso di lui, le dita che affondavano nei suoi capelli corti. « _Steve_ \--»

Tony non avrebbe mai implorato, non così presto almeno, ma Steve conosceva quel tono di voce. Tutti e due lo conoscevano. Thor cominciò a muovere la mano un po' più velocemente, solo un poco, certamente non abbastanza e Tony si lasciò scappare un mezzo singhiozzo, soffocato alla base della gola.

Steve portò una mano verso il basso, scivolando oltre quella di Thor e soffermandosi poco sotto, le dita strette attorno ai suoi testicoli già gonfi, cosa che strappò a Tony un grido inarticolato. La mano di Thor rallentò di nuovo e Steve spostò le dita ancora verso il basso, scivolando verso la sua apertura mentre Thor, con la mano libera, afferrò la gamba di Tony sotto il ginocchio e la sollevò, aprendola in modo che Steve potesse vedere perfettamente tra le sue gambe.

Steve posò le labbra su quelle di Tony in una carezza e mentre Thor lasciava una scia di morsi dal suo orecchio alla spalla lui premeva l'unghia contro la sua apertura, stuzzicandola appena, quanto bastava per chiarire le sue intenzioni.

Tony si tese sotto di lui, il petto che si alzava e abbassava frenetico, e Steve infilò una prima falange, a secco, tastando la presa del suo corpo e il suo calore. Si trattenne dall'affondare di più e dopo un momento ritrasse il dito, lasciando la però mano all'altezza delle sue natiche mentre si sollevava appena per poter guardare l'altro uomo negli occhi.

Tony aveva lo sguardo quasi perso e Steve posò un bacio su entrambe le palpebre, l'attaccatura del naso, la fronte, prima di parlare: «Tony? Tony, va tutto bene?»

Tony prese il fiato, ma le mani di Thor e Steve erano ancora su di lui e non gli riuscì di emettere più che un vago borbottio. Alla fine si limitò ad annuire, la lingua che gli attraversava le labbra gonfie.

«Bene,» disse Steve, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra, «okay. Ecco cosa succederà. Adesso ti preparerò -- Tony, ascoltami. Adesso io ti preparerò, e poi Thor ti scoperà,» Tony lo interruppe con un gemito e Steve lo baciò di nuovo, mentre la mano di Thor rallentava ancora, toccandolo in un modo che doveva essere dolorosamente superficiale.

«Thor ti scoperà. Da dietro, così come siete, okay?» E senza aspettare risposta, aggiunse: «Nel frattempo, tu penserai a me. Con le mani o la bocca, la scelta e tua. E quando saremo -- Tony, guardami, e quando saremo venuti entrambi, allora, solo allora, potrai venire anche tu. Mi hai compreso?»

Tony fremette tra di loro, lasciandosi scappare una sfilza di ansiti e gemiti mentre muoveva la testa in un cenno che avrebbe potuto significare tutto e niente, e prima che Steve potesse dire qualcosa Thor lasciò la presa sul suo membro e gli portò la mano al viso, sollevandogli il mento di modo che fosse allo stesso livello di Steve.

«Rispondi, Tony Stark,» mormorò Thor, la voce bassa e imperiosa che non ammetteva repliche.

«Mi hai compreso?» ripeté Steve, e Tony annuì di nuovo, il viso intrappolato nella presa del dio.

«Sì,» disse, la sua voce un lamento liquido che fece scorrere un fremito negli altri due. «Sì, ho capito.»

Steve si concesse un breve sorriso. «Okay. E ti sta bene?»

Tony cercò di annuire di nuovo, ma le dita di Thor parevano essere conficcate nelle sue guance e nella sua mascella, impedendogli di muoversi. Se voleva comunicare, avrebbe dovuto per forza parlare. «Mi sta bene,» disse, racimolando l'aria che sembrava non voler restare più che qualche istante nei suoi polmoni, e Steve gli baciò la bocca, posando la mano all'altezza del suo petto per un secondo prima di allontanarsi e chinarsi verso il comodino per poi tornare esattamente dov'era prima con una boccetta di lubrificante in mano.

Sotto lo sguardo appannato di Tony e quello vigile di Thor Steve si versò una dose massiccia di lubrificante sulla mano e quando ritenne di essere abbastanza unto portò di nuovo le dita alla sua apertura e infilò il primo dito, affondando fino alla prima falange, la seconda, la terza, fino in fondo, mentre Tony si inarcava contro Thor e gemeva, spingendo il bacino contro la sua mano.

Steve ritrasse il dito e affondò di nuovo, una, due, tre volte, fino a che non ritenne che Tony fosse pronto a prendere di più. Infilò un secondo dito e cominciò ad aprirlo, stirando le dita dentro di lui, premendo contro le pareti che si chiudevano quasi con violenza alla sua intrusione.

I gemiti di Tony erano diventati un lamento incessante e Thor gli voltò il capo nella sua direzione, affondando la lingua tra le sue labbra mentre Steve aggiungeva un terzo dito, continuando ad aprirlo con diligenza, fino a che non si ritenne soddisfatto.

Sollevò il capo e fece un cenno d'assenso a Thor il quale afferrò Tony per i fianchi e lo spinse in avanti, contro il petto di Steve che era pronto a riceverlo. Steve continuò a penetrarlo con le dita, su e giù, dentro e fuori, assorbendo con la spalla i gemiti di Tony mentre Thor, dietro di lui, si ungeva generosamente il membro con movimenti secchi e calcolati, lasciandosi sulla carne calda e pulsante uno spesso strato di lubrificante.

«Thor è pronto,» disse Steve e fece scivolare fuori la mano nel momento in cui Thor afferrava i fianchi di Tony e lo sollevava, riportandolo in dietro sulle sue gambe.

Tony allungò le mani verso le spalle di Steve e si appoggiò su di lui per farsi leva mentre, guidato da Thor, si impalava su di lui. Steve lo vide scendere, lo vide prendere Thor dentro di sé millimetro per millimetro, e quasi gli parve di sentire quella pressione attorno al suo uccello, quella morsa stretta e bollente accoglierlo dentro di lui, cedere piano piano all'intrusione per poi schiacciarlo dolcemente.

Steve si leccò le labbra e quando Tony si fermò, gli occhi e la bocca spalancata per lo sforzo di prendere Thor completamente dentro di sé, gli passò una mano tra i capelli, ignorando le sue dita che si stringevano convulsamente sopra le sue spalle.

«Tutto bene?» chiese e onestamente stava guardando entrambi.

Thor annuì e Tony fece altrettanto, prima di ricordarsi che doveva rispondere a voce alta. «Sì.»

«Bene. Ti fa male?»

Tony si leccò le labbra. «Un po'. Sta passando.»

Steve quasi spinse via la lingua di Tony con la propria quando si allungò verso di lui per baciarlo. Il bacio fu lento, profondo, da lasciarli senza fiato. Quando si spararono per prendere aria Tony aveva il viso paonazzo, le narici dilatate allo stremo per lo sforzo di immagazzinare aria.

«Ti ricordi cosa succede adesso?»

«Sì.»

«Come vuoi procedere?»

 _Come vuoi procedere_. In qualunque altra occasione Tony l'avrebbe preso in giro per la sua scelta di parole, ma adesso era troppo preso, troppo emotivamente e fisicamente coinvolto per potersi concedere il lusso di prendersi gioco di lui.

A Steve parve che gli ci volle una fatica immensa a riprendere aria, ma prima che potesse accertarsi delle sue condizioni Tony aprì la bocca e gli disse: «Voglio succhiarti. Voglio,» e prese fiato, «voglio prenderti in bocca. Voglio che tu venga dentro di me. Tutti e due, dentro di me.»

Per una frazione di secondo Steve pensò a quanto sarebbe stato delizioso sentire Tony supplicarlo, supplicarli entrambi di riempirlo, completamente, ma la sua stessa erezione stava cominciando a diventare quasi dolorosa, e dopo aver sentito quelle parole non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a resistere abbastanza anche per quello.

«Va bene,» disse, e dopo un cenno del suo capo Thor sollevò il bacino, portando in avanti Tony fino a che non l'ebbero a quattro zampe tra di loro, la testa posata sul lenzuolo disfatto.

Steve gli sollevò il mento e si sedette davanti a lui, guidandolo poi fino a che la bocca di Tony non fosse attorno al suo uccello. Sentì e vide la sua lingua scorrere per tutta la lunghezza, e forse Tony avrebbe portato il gioco per le lunghe se Thor non avesse cominciato in quell'istante a muoversi.

Le regole erano chiare. Prima fossero venuti Thor e Steve, prima sarebbe venuto lui. Quindi prese Steve in bocca quanto poté, stirando le labbra attorno a lui e usando la lingua per avere più frizione mentre si muoveva avanti e indietro, il ritmo dettato dal bacino di Thor che scattava in avanti quasi con violenza, affondando nel suo corpo come se non stesse facendo la minima resistenza.

Ben preso Tony abbandonò ogni minima pretesa di fargli un lavoro di bocca come si deve. Si muoveva avanti e indietro, semplicemente, oscillando tra i due e prendendoli entrambi a turno, uno e l'altro, mano a mano che Thor lo spingeva in avanti e si ritraeva. Steve prese a far dondolare il bacino a sua volta, e ad un certo punto gli parve quasi di star scopando la sua bocca esattamente come avrebbe scopato il suo culo.

Gli strinse la mano nei capelli e si prese un momento per guardarlo, la bocca stretta attorno a lui, le gocce di lacrime intrappolate nelle sue ciglia premute sulle guance, la schiena inarcata in un angolo quasi innaturale mentre prendeva Thor dentro di sé, il bacino spinto in su per ottenere l'angolazione migliore.

Era una visione, una visione che gli era mancata e che sperava, d'ora in avanti, non gli sarebbe dovuta mancare mai più.

Fu un grugnito di Thor a riportarlo alla realtà e dalla piega delle sue labbra e dal modo in cui Tony premette il viso contro il suo pube capì che doveva essere venuto, e sentì nelle ossa che anche a lui sarebbe mancato poco. Tony, dopo un momento di esitazione, prese ad usare nuovamente la lingua, premendola come poteva contro di lui per dargli più attrito, e Steve venne così, la mano stretta nei suoi capelli e il naso di Tony quasi affondato nei suoi peli pubici.

Sollevò gli occhi al soffitto e poi, quando Tony ebbe ingoiato, lo lasciò andare. Lui ricadde sul fianco sopra le lenzuola, gli occhi socchiusi e l'eccitazione che ancora gli svettava tra le gambe, e se Steve avesse allungato lo sguardo avrebbe visto il seme di Thor colargli sulle natiche, tra le cosce che fremevano per lo sforzo di restare nella posizione.

Nessuno disse nulla e Thor gli infilò la mano tra le gambe, stringendolo nuovamente nel pugno. Lo masturbò velocemente e con efficienza, portandolo al climax mentre Steve si chinava su di lui e gli baciava il viso, sussurrandogli quanto era bello in quel momento, quanto lo voleva, come avrebbe conservato quest'immagine nella propria mente fino a che avrebbe avuto vita.

Tony venne con un grido e si riversò sulla mano di Thor e sul proprio ventre, il fiato corto e il corpo scosso da fremiti che lo attraversavano da capo a piedi, lasciandolo in balia del suo orgasmo.

Quando si fu calmato fu Steve a ripulirlo e poi Thor lo prese tra le braccia con una delicatezza che generalmente non gli apparteneva per posarlo sui cuscini, in mezzo a loro. Steve si stese alle sue spalle, le braccia strette attorno alla sua vita mentre Tony si accoccolava contro il petto di Thor, un sorriso quasi beato sulle labbra.

Steve sorrise a sua volta mentre lo lasciava un momento per voltarsi e spegnere la luce, prima di tornare contro di lui ed addormentarsi, cullato dai respiri diversi e regolari degli altri due.

Erano insieme, ora, di nuovo. E questa volta nessuno li avrebbe più separati – era una promessa.


End file.
